


[SD]Under Your Wings

by oitekebori



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 内含omc/Dean, 翼人设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: “这个很精致，少爷，”女仆犹豫的说，“但是您不觉得告白礼物应该稍微……浪漫点？我觉得一个白色的镶满水晶的十字架可能是更好的选择。”“Lashita，感谢你给我出主意，但是我不会送十字架的。”“为什么？”“因为聪明人不会让自己有信仰。”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester





	[SD]Under Your Wings

-

他时常会做一个梦。  
沉溺着，无法呼吸。周围全都是腥咸的海水，睁大眼睛却无法看清任何东西。  
他在梦里窒息挣扎，几乎死去，他渴望氧气，渴望光，渴望着他不知道是什么的东西。耳膜深处鼓动着巨响，泪水渗出眼眶融入海洋。  
然后什么人牵住他的手。  
什么人捧住他的脸。  
什么人亲在他的额角，叫他别怕。  
Sammy。  
然后他大汗淋漓的醒来，非常丢人的哭湿了枕巾。他看着空无一物的手掌，试图回忆起曾经掌心的温度。

真丢人。他每次都这样想。

-

Wessen伯爵夜晚时分从王城回到了自己的城堡。  
还是每月例行会议。国王将分布在全国各地的有影响力的伯爵召集一堂商讨事宜。Sam讨厌这样的集会，觉得每次坐在下面应声附和的自己像是傻子。但是没办法，面子上终究要过得去。年轻的国王不会在乎你是否会提出建设性的建议，只要你鼓掌足够响亮就好  
作为Wessen家的后代，Wessen城堡的继承人，唯一剩下的Wessen血脉，他需要学会做这个。

城堡大门开启，仆人恭候两旁。Sam脱掉外袍，扔在一个仆人的脸上。他现在心情很不好，所以甚至没有像从前那样回来之后品一杯枫叶红茶，就径直走向城堡地下室的方向。  
仆人恭敬地为他打开地下室的门，他屏退了所有下人走了进去。  
阴暗的地下室没有灯，没有蜡烛，只有一扇小小的窗，高高的。月光倾泻进来，温柔抚摸坐在房间中央的男人。  
男人曲起膝盖坐在地上，月光将他精致的轮廓镀了一层沙，勾勒着他卷翘的长睫和丰润的嘴唇。他长长的金发披在身后，一双白色羽翼从背后伸展，以奇怪的姿态垂在地板上。  
他仰着脸望向窗口的方向，绿色的眼睛里似乎有光。  
翼人。  
Wessen伯爵不为人知的宠物。  
Sam走上前的声音惊动了他的宠物。男人惊恐的回头看见自己的主人，然后迅速改变成跪坐的姿态。  
Sam坐在这个屋子里唯一的椅子上，扯着连着他脖子上的项圈的锁链，将他狼狈的拽到脚边。还未等他跪稳身体，就扯着他的金发强迫他仰起头。  
“Dean，听说你今天又要逃跑了。”Sam轻笑，他的宠物吃痛的随着他拽头发的力度呻吟出声，绿眼睛里逐渐蔓延起水汽。“这次你竟然厉害到跑到了花园里。”  
“能骗过我房间门口的侍卫你也是很厉害的，”Sam装作在思考的样子，手里的力道却在加重，Dean整个人弯成扭曲的形状向后仰着头，他白色的翅膀痉挛着微微颤抖。“难道你……用身体诱惑了他们？”  
Dean颤抖着，在允许范围内拼命摇头。  
“既然你不喜欢待在我的房间里，那你就永远待在地下室里吧。”Sam说，一把将Dean推倒在地板上。然后从地上捡起一个粗的吓人的假阴茎扔到他的宠物身边。  
然后他好整以暇的坐在椅子里，对他惊恐的宠物说。  
“自己玩儿，把自己操射五遍，我就放过你。”

-

“我要找到那个Winchester家的翼人，”年轻的国王慵懒的坐在王位上说，他抬起手指着下面一干全国各地具有影响力的伯爵。“帮我找到他。”  
“陛下……我们几乎翻遍了全国各个角落，”一个大臣战战兢兢的说，“我们实在已经不知道……”  
“那就再翻一遍？”国王露出天真的表情，他妖冶的脸像是女人，“我要那个Winchester，你们给我找来再多的翼人也没有用，我只要那一个。”  
而他坐在下面，低着头，指甲深深嵌入掌心。  
“Wessen伯爵？”国王的声音传来，他如梦初醒般抬起了头，“你看起来似乎有一点不太对，出了什么事吗？”  
“有些不舒服，”他说，微微颔首，“陛下，是否允许我早离开一会儿？”  
国王挥挥手，他离开了大殿。

-

像所有不听话的宠物一样，Dean喜欢逃跑。并且他很聪明，这已经是他第三次溜出去了。  
Sam醒来的时候Dean蜷缩在他的怀抱里清浅的呼吸着，睡得很不安稳。他的翅膀被压在两人身下。Sam已经毁了他的翅膀，他再也不能飞，甚至不能收回去，只能病态无力地低垂着。被子下，他的双脚被铁链拴在床柱上，以防他再次逃跑。  
Sam不喜欢将他的宠物拴起来，因为不管是何种形式的肢体束缚都会让他的宠物躁动不安。只要卸下束缚，就会变得很乖，至少表面是这样。但是惩罚也是必须的。  
Sam抚摸着Dean的长发。金色的发丝披散在枕头上，柔软又蜿蜒不息。他喜欢他的宠物长发的样子，因为这样他就能盖住他脖颈后面那个丑陋的伤痕。  
是烙印，是所属权。  
Sam已经花了很多工夫去去除它，但是就算形状已经看不清，伤疤总在那里，提醒Sam他是多么不堪和软弱。  
烦躁的情绪悄然而生，Sam掀开两人身上的被子，直接分开他宠物的大腿，插了进去。  
“啊！”睡梦中的宠物被他粗暴的动作唤醒，还没睁开眼已经痛叫出声。他被折腾的太狠了，昨晚伯爵强迫他射了无数次，他的穴口肿胀撕裂，灌满精液。他已经无法忍耐了。  
Sam面无表情的抽送，血液和精液很好的润滑着交合处。他的宠物头抵着枕头，泪水顺着眼角流下来。他呻吟着，“别再……受不了了……”  
Sam的手握住他射了多次敏感到疼痛的阴茎，粗暴的套弄起来。Dean沙哑着嗓子说着不，超越疼痛范围的碾压敏感让他几乎失去意识。  
“你没权利说不，”Sam说，强迫可怜的阴茎再一次颤巍巍的硬起来，“你只能承受，宝贝儿，你只是宠物而已。”  
“Amy……”Dean痛苦的喃喃，“Amy……”  
“不许再说这个名字！！”Sam一个耳光打在Dean的脸上，“不许你再说！！！”  
Dean哭叫出声，他抬起手捂住脸，更嘶哑着呼唤着，“Amy……救我……”  
“没有Amy，Dean，”Sam俯下身粗暴的亲吻他的嘴唇，“没有Amy，从来就没有过。”

-

有人相信拯救吗？  
他浑身湿透，蜷缩在小巷的一角，褴褛的衣衫无法遮挡他的身体。  
他听见路过的人小声议论着他，虽然他发着高烧，几乎失去意识。  
路过的小孩子，撑着花伞，在他身上扔着石头。  
异类！他们说，罪人！  
你们不配和我们一起活在这个世界上。

河水灌入他的口腔，这时候他才意识到自己被扔到了桥下。  
他听见人们站在桥上呐喊着，叫嚣着。  
“滚回地狱去吧！”他们这样说。他拼了命的挣扎在所有人眼底的冷漠里。  
窒息，冰冷，他几乎想张开双臂拥抱死亡。地狱也不过如此吧。

有人相信拯救吗，反正他不相信。  
他攥紧手心里小小的护身符，黑色的皮绳已经断裂。他将它放在心脏的位置。

受难者仍被绑在十字架上，虔诚祈祷者不会拥有自己想要的  
他会全部还回去。

-

Sam躺在床上，看着他的宠物在他身上起伏，用他的阴茎操着自己。  
Dean仰着头，双手支撑在他的胯部，面色潮红，几乎无力到瘫软。他用无力的手臂一下一下撑起自己的身体，再一次次跌回阴茎上。  
“做的不错，”Sam的大手抚摸上Dean的大腿，感受着他颤抖到几乎痉挛的肌肉。“说不定我会奖励你呢。”  
Dean发出疲惫的声音。他机械性的撑起自己又落下，汗水沾湿他的睫毛，顺着肌肉纹理细细滑过。  
直到他的阴茎也开始颤抖，端部危险的渗出透明的液体。Dean全身都变得粉红，起伏的速度逐渐加快。他仰起头，嘴里发出难受的声音。  
然后他射在了Sam的腹部。  
Dean几乎立刻瘫软在Sam身上，Sam却猛地将他压在身下，开始大力的抽插。Dean立刻发出尖叫，Sam一只手捏住他的腰胯，另一只手扣入他的牙关。  
“嘘，Dean，”Sam说，“吵闹不是一个好宠物该有的品性。为什么你现在还没有学会？”  
Dean的脸埋在枕头里，瑟缩的舌头不小心碰到指尖让Sam的阴茎涨的更大，他用力分开Dean的膝盖，将他打开得更大，然后揪住他的翅膀。翅膀上是上一轮干涸结块的精液。  
直到他再一次射在Dean的体内。

他从Dean体内退出来的时候Dean立刻瘫软在床上。他闭着眼睛喘息着，流汗到几乎缺水。Sam下了床，倒了一杯清水，递到他宠物的嘴边。  
Dean的嘴唇碰到杯口之后就大口喝了起来，他闭着眼睛，睫毛颤抖着。他真的是累坏了。  
Sam把空掉的水杯放到桌子上，然后坐在床边看着Dean。  
过了几分钟，他的宠物的呼吸变得越来越粗重。他睁大眼睛惊讶的看着Sam，感受到自己的阴茎渐渐变硬，而且，后面渐渐变得越来越潮湿，空虚的收缩着，像是渴望着什么。  
他在床单上蹭着身体，但是却没什么多余的力气。他的手臂抬起又垂下，用力揪住床单。  
他发出一声颤抖的呻吟。  
“我要去见国王，宝贝儿。”Sam满意的站起身，拍了拍Dean汗湿的脸，Dean惊恐又渴望的揪住他的袖口，“你是那么的不听话，不过如果是这种状态，你应该跑不掉了吧？”

-

Sam陪在国王身边，国王正在和一位侯爵下棋。

“陛下，有人发现了他，在南部的黑森林附近。”  
Sam整个人顿时僵住了，他不敢相信的看着来人，那个人他知道，是国王特意安排寻找winchester的骑士。  
他能看见国王眼中逐渐成型的狂喜和渴望，他舔舐着自己的牙齿，野兽一样扯出一个狂热的微笑。  
“去抓住他。”国王说，“不惜一切代价。”  
“否则你们全都得死。”

-

他的哥哥光着身子起伏在国王的阴茎上。  
他浑身汗湿，疲惫的几乎要倒下，国王的手铁钳般掐着他的腰际，逼着他自己动作。  
而他跪在大殿，眼睁睁的看着。一把锋利的剑刃横在他的脸前。  
“用力点，”国王漫不经心的说，“要不把你弟弟的眼睛挖出来。”  
Dean哼了一声，累得几乎要瘫倒到国王的肩膀上。他满脸泪水，闭着眼睛，喃喃着。  
“你说什么？”国王大力把他按在自己的阴茎上，逼出一声疼痛的尖叫，“说大点声。”  
“Sam……不要看……”Dean闭着眼睛，“不要……”  
“Dean！！”他痛苦的呼喊，泪水早已布满他稚嫩的脸，这一年他才14岁。  
“他当然要看，”国王从背后伸出手，扭过Dean的下巴，强迫他与他接吻，“我会当着你弟弟的面把你操射，然后我就会履行诺言，”  
“放他走。”国王轻笑道。

-

他回到城堡的时候他不听话的宠物已经被抓回来了。  
还是地下室。Sam站在他跪坐的宠物面前，一脚将他踹翻在地。  
“你被人看到了，”Sam一遍一遍重复，在Dean身上留下更多的伤口，“你被发现了Dean，你被国王知道了。”  
Dean在地上缩成一团，试图减轻身体受到的伤害。Sam将他掼在地上，用力掐着他的脖子，他的宠物拼命挣扎着，脸涨得通红，他的指甲深深嵌入Sam的手臂，但是Sam越来越用力的掐着，似乎真的要把他掐死。  
直到身下的挣扎几乎不存在了，Sam在意识到自己在做什么？  
他一下子站起来，后退了好几步。被放开的Dean支起身体剧烈的咳着。Sam看着自己颤抖的手掌。  
我在做什么？  
我现在在做什么？  
他看着几步远外蜷缩起身体喘息着的Dean，怔怔的向他走过去。  
Dean感觉他走过来，惊慌失措的爬向地下室肮脏的角落，将自己紧紧地蜷缩在一起，头埋在膝盖上不敢看Sam。  
我在做什么？  
Sam蹲下身伸手抚摸Dean的头发，却被Dean的颤抖吓到。他的宠物死死地贴在角落里，小声的一声一声呼唤Amy。  
“Amy……Amy……”  
“Dean，看着我，”Sam说，试着触碰他抖成筛子的身体，他真的把他吓坏了，他真的差点杀死他。  
“Dean……对不起……”Sam轻声说，他不知道为什么会变成这个样子，他不知道整个事情为什么会变成这个样子。他轻轻抚摸他的头发，“我以后不会这么对你了，Dean，看着我。”  
Dean发出拒绝的声音，更紧的把自己抱在一起。  
Sam扯住他的手笔强迫他转过身面对他，他的宠物开始哭泣出声拼命畏缩着。Sam想拥抱他，结果他挣扎着一不小心打在了Sam的脸上。  
所以为什么会变成这样？  
Sam用力抓住Dean的长发。  
“你看着我！！！”

-

滂沱大雨带走一切罪恶的痕迹。雷鸣如同炮响响彻天际。  
他张开手掌，把血抹在颤抖着跪在他脚边的懦弱的人脸上，舔舔嘴唇，笑了。  
“这张脸，我就带走了。”  
可怜的新晋伯爵几乎吓到失禁，泪水鼻涕混着雨水湿漉漉满脸，他哀求的眼前这人放他一条生路。  
“你要什么我都给你！”  
卑微如蝼蚁。  
为什么这么鄙陋的人可以正大光明的活在世界上，可以不费力的拥有想拥有的一切，而他们却要躲藏，厮杀，只为自己能亲眼看见明天的太阳？  
他杀了他。  
换上了他的衣服。  
在自己的身上添了几道伤口。  
佯装痛苦的倒在Wessen城堡的门口。  
从此他是Wessen伯爵那个不为人知的私生子，18岁的他从遥远的北方过来继承他已故父亲的衣钵。他的车队在路上遭遇强盗，下人全部死亡。  
他会得到自己想要的一切的，不管是什么。  
他要保护Dean，让他永远不受到伤害。

-

“看着我！！！”Sam大吼道，看着面前害怕到颤抖把自己缩到地下室肮脏角落里的人。他上前用力抓住Dean的长发逼他面向自己，看着他被泪水浸润着的无助颤抖的绿色瞳孔，“你他妈看着我！！！”  
“Amy……”他的宠物小声啜泣着，嘶哑着耳语，“Amy……Amy……”  
似乎这个名字就是他的全部。  
Sam一把甩开他的头，也不管他撞到墙壁发出的痛呼。他一把扯开自己的衣服，第一次在Dean面前袒露自己的上身，“你他妈看看我是谁！！！”  
Dean迷茫的抬起头，看见Sam胸膛上和自己一模一样的五芒星纹身，他睁大了眼，看着Sam慢慢转过身，雕刻般完美的背肌上，粗粝的刻着两道丑陋的伤痕。  
象征翼人的伤痕。  
“……”Dean张开嘴巴说不出话。Sam立在他面前，目光如炬的看着他。  
他能看清Dean眼中翻涌的逐渐成型的情绪。那里终于不再是空无一物。  
他快记起来了，他记起来了。  
Dean颤抖的越来越厉害，他闭上眼睛痛苦的按住自己的太阳穴。然后张开眼无措的低下头看着自己的纹身，又看向Sam。他的指甲抠进了墙缝里。  
Sam逼近他，直到他疼痛的仰视。  
“我是Sammy，Dean。”  
伴随着室外的雷声，Sam展开了自己的翅膀。  
那是如黑夜一般漆黑的羽翼。

-

“你知道黑色代表什么吗？”  
“不知道。”他赤裸着上身，背对着镜子，扭过头厌恶的观察自己稚嫩的羽翼。  
“为什么我和别人不一样？”  
“因为Sam是最好的翼人，理应拥有最特殊的羽翼。”温柔的声音从背后传来，温柔的手掌摩挲黑色的羽毛。这本是最亲密之人才做的动作，Sam却不觉得别扭，因为这就是自己最亲密的人。  
“你还没说完呢，Dean，黑色代表什么？”他扭过头让那双绿色的眼睛映入自己的眼帘。  
“很多人都说黑色代表邪恶和肮脏，那是因为他们害怕未知，”Dean说，“黑色是最忠贞的颜色，它神秘，纯粹，它不被侵染，却又包容一切，它一片虚无，却又拥有所有。”  
“它不会改变。”

-

Dean伸向Sam的手还没触碰到脸颊，就被掀翻在地。  
每天都被准备好保持柔软湿润的后穴一如既往的美好。Sam掐住他的大腿根部，强迫美丽的双腿为他淫荡的大张，用羽翼轻轻滑过穴口处的皮肤，Dean敏感的身体开始剧烈的颤抖起来。  
“你他妈干什——？！！”Dean的质问还没问出口，就被突然顶入体内的凶器掐灭。  
Dean发出尖叫，大睁着双眼震惊无处遁形，仿佛他是第一次做这个。  
“Sam！！”Dean蹬着双腿挣扎着，伸出手臂阻止Sam彻底压向他，“你疯了吗，你他妈在干什么？”  
“操你啊，”Sam轻笑道，再一次用力挺进他哥哥的体内，“你觉得我在做什么？”  
Dean久违的脏话让他感觉想哭。Sam用力咬进Dean的颈窝，把他所有要说的话和挣扎全都化作尖叫。  
“住……住手Sam……我都想起来了，你不能这么做。”  
“你并没有拒绝的权力，Dean，”Sam说，“不想被我操你想被谁操？你还想把自己献给国王，然后让他在全国的人面前操你吗？”  
Dean明显僵住了。他张了张嘴，然后感受到Sam用自己的羽毛撩拨自己疼痛的乳尖。然后Sam探下身舔舐他的眼睑。  
“Sammy……”Dean试图挣扎着，泪水顺着眼角流入发鬓。他哭着，并不是因为疼痛或者什么生理性泪水。他语无伦次的说着千篇一律的话。  
“我们不能做这个，我们不能。”  
“不能也做了很多次了，Dean，”Sam说，放任自己肉刃一次次劈开紧致的甬道，他的哥哥体内一如既往地温暖契合，甚至让他有了他拥有着他的错觉。Sam抱紧Dean，俯下身亲吻他颤抖的嘴唇。Dean死死的闭着嘴巴，喉咙传出难受的呜咽。他的羽翼凌乱的抽搐着。  
“听话，”Sam说，“你忘记我们曾经度过的美好时光了吗？”Sam的大手用力掐着Dean的腰部，将他按在自己的阴茎上，“你也是享受的对吧，也曾经在我的老二上操你自己的嘴巴？”他用自己黑色的翅膀托起Dean的头部，逼迫他与自己对视。“还骑在我的身上把自己操到射？还在我睡着的时候偷偷亲吻我？你以为我不知道吗Dean？”  
“不要……不要再说了……”Dean痛苦的要求道。他闭上眼睛，头扭到一边。不想回忆的记忆在脑海中汹涌，尖锐的一遍遍提醒自己曾经在弟弟面前多么的不堪。不是曾经，现在他弟弟的阴茎就在自己的体内摩擦。而被调教敏感的身体甚至有了感觉。  
Dean恨自己。  
他的阴茎渐渐抬头，顶端伸出透明的液体，他知道自己现在浑身上下开始变成诱人的粉红，就像他无数次在他弟弟华丽的卧室天花板镜子里，和浴室布满水汽的镜子里，还有偌大落地窗的倒影中看到的那样。  
这不是他，这不是他们。  
他的Sammy怎么能这么对他。  
他渐渐被快感控制的大脑想起他弟弟曾经的样子。是在花园里小心翼翼将摘下的郁金香轻轻别在他耳后的孩童，小鹿一般湿漉漉的眼睛藏在略长的刘海后；是在父亲训斥他时候挡在他身前的少年，稚嫩的肩膀还没有他宽阔。会在他怀抱里拥着他一起为失去的双亲哭泣，会在他决定带头反抗国王君时倔强的要求同去，会担忧的牵着他的手，会看着他被虐待在大殿上声嘶力竭嘶吼。  
而他望向眼前的Sam，仿佛望着一个坍塌的梦。

-

Sam又做了那个梦。  
他大汗淋漓的醒来，泪水浸湿了枕头，像被拍在案上的鱼一样喘着气。他瞪大眼睛盯着周身的黑暗，似乎又回忆起双亲死亡时那份无助。  
他似乎还沉溺在水中。  
直到他感受到身边的温热。Dean躺在他的身边，沉睡着，眉头疲惫的蹙在一起。他的身体蜷缩成婴儿的样子。  
Sam怔怔的伸出手，描摹黑暗中他哥哥的脸。他动作很轻，生怕吵醒了身边的人。他感受到他哥哥温热的吐息喷洒在自己的手掌上。  
那一瞬间他想哭。  
他伸长手臂，将Dean紧紧地抱在怀里。他抚摸着Dean的羽翼，亲在他的头顶。  
“再也不会让你离开我……再也不会……”  
不管以怎样的方式。

-

“我爱你Dean，我爱你。”  
他的弟弟一遍一遍在他耳边说，温热的吐息仿佛沾染三年来所有肮脏的情欲。他亲吻着他的耳垂，他的脖颈，她的喉结。  
而Dean像死掉一样任他摆布，眼睛里什么都没有。

终于Dean茫然睁大了眼睛，射了出来。张大了嘴巴声音却像被掐灭了一样无声无息。  
与此同时他被药物毁掉的翅膀突然伸展，划过肮脏的地板，甚至掀翻了椅子，Sam低吼着按住他的胳膊，将精液翻涌着注入他哥哥体内。他黑色的翅膀夜魅一样铺天盖地。  
然后Sam哭了。  
他颤抖的拥紧他已经失去意识的哥哥，黑色的羽翼覆盖住两个人。他从衣服的口袋里摸出那个护身符，戴在了Dean的脖子上。  
他的吻细细的覆盖遍他身上的每一寸皮肤。  
“再也不会让你离开我……再也不会……”

最后他亲吻了Dean的嘴唇。

-

“您要向他告白？少爷？”他的贴身女仆站在他身边问他。  
“是啊，应该就在这两天。”他欢快的说，站在花园的中央听着风吟鸟唱。他从口袋掏出一份精巧的礼盒，然后打开。  
“您要送给他这个吗？”女仆问。  
“是的。”他闭上眼睛，“这是我自己动手做的。”  
“这个很精致，少爷，”女仆犹豫的说，“但是您不觉得告白礼物应该稍微……浪漫点？我觉得一个白色的镶满水晶的十字架可能是更好的选择。”  
“Lashita，感谢你给我出主意，但是我不会送十字架的。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为聪明人不会让自己有信仰。”

-

Dean重新变成了曾经的乖宠物，他蜷缩在笼子的一角，双翼病态的耷拉着。  
他闭着眼睛，似乎在沉睡。股间黑色的器具和白皙的皮肤对比鲜明。  
Sam放下盖着笼子的帷幔，下了马车，骑上自己的马匹，然后和车夫说，“走。”  
车队安静的前行，Sam需要重新安置他暴露的宠物，以防再次被国王夺去。

Dean再一次封闭了自己，就像几年前那样。  
他无法接受自己像婊子一样在他弟弟的身下呻吟，他无法接受翻涌不息记忆力每一寸与他弟弟肮脏的苟且。  
这是罪孽。  
但Sam并不讨厌这样。因为这样就好像Sam再次拥有他。  
就算他再也不会说那个曾经挂在口头上的名字和信仰。  
从来没有过Amy。  
那不是他的Amy。

Fin


End file.
